


Aureole

by OldShrewsburyian



Series: Saints for Unbelievers [1]
Category: Endeavour (TV), Inspector Morse & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hospitals, I realize that more angst is the last thing this fandom needs, Missing Scene, however
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldShrewsburyian/pseuds/OldShrewsburyian
Summary: A missing scene from "Lazaretto."





	Aureole

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a series of loosely related drabbles and ficlets writing around the edges (and sometimes in the blanks) of _Endeavour_ and _Inspector Morse_. Tags will be updated as necessary.

Reginald Bright opens his eyes with no very clear idea of where he is. The smell of disinfectant, the sound of too many people breathing—ah yes, hospital. He shifts his head on the pillow. Sitting next to him is a girl. Her golden hair seems to create a softer light around it. 

“Edith!” 

She looks across at him, startled. “Sir?” She touches the back of her hand to his forehead. _Where do they learn such things?_ he wonders. “Would you like me to get Edith for you, sir?”

He forces the lie to his lips. “No—thank you, Trewlove.”


End file.
